


1987/2001

by requestables (orphan_account)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/requestables
Summary: Then it was 2001.





	1987/2001

George soothingly ran his hands through Ringo’s soft hair, whispering meaningful compliments to him from the mess of his mind, some coherent, some incoherent. The fluffy blankets of their bed were pulled half way up George’s chest and up to Ringo’s neck, warmth enveloping the two and radiating from their pressed together bodies.

George thought that if they could lay in the comfortable heat long enough, they’d feel better, maybe all the badness will leave. Something within him told him no, it’s good to feel, it’s good not to hide everything away and hope for the best, but with the way Ringo was gently sobbing against his chest, he wished he didn’t have to feel like this.

If he could snatch all of his pain away and inflict it on himself, he would.

He let him cry.

It was for the best.

It’s then that George realises he’s crying, too, then that he notices the tear tracks on his face, staining his red cheeks.

It was 1987, and Elsie Starkey was dead.

Ringo’s pain was unbearable, and with all the praise and kindness from George, hearing his soft heartbeat and _ knowing _that he would never leave him, he felt hopeful.

Then it was 2001.

He didn’t know what to feel.


End file.
